


Sayori's Reality

by Justsomeoneonhere



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Sayori as the Player AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeoneonhere/pseuds/Justsomeoneonhere
Summary: Sayori is alone and depressed, but maybe this game she found will make her feel better.





	1. Chapter 1

     Sayori woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating against her nightstand. She slowly reaches for it from under the covers and accepted the call from her friend.

     “Hi…” She groaned.

         “Hey, Sayori. I was wondering if you wanna come with me to help me find some new manga to read.”

     “I wish I could, but-” Sayori mumbled as she sat up. “I'm not feeling too great… Maybe next time?”

         “That's exactly what you said last time.” He sighed. “Is everything alright?”

     “Yeah, everything’s fine.” Sayori replied quickly. “I guess it's just the change in weather that's getting to me.”

         “Alright, get well soon.” And with that, the call ended.

     Sayori rose from her bed with a yawn and a stretch before heading downstairs. She checks the kitchen clock to see that it's already past noon and decides to grab a bag of chips from a half empty cabinet since, technically, it wouldn't count as an unhealthy breakfast- just an afternoon snack. Sayori opened the bag and grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the fridge. She looks into the living room and thinks about watching some shows she needs to catch up on. But what’s the point? Sit down and stare at a screen, only to go back upstairs to sit down and stare at a screen? Sayori went back upstairs.

     She drifted through her room to her window sill. There were no clouds in the sky, yet everything still seemed covered in shade. Everything outside seemed still; The trees didn’t rustle with the wind, no cars lolled through the street, no birds rested on the thin wires.

     Sayori wondered what would happen if she went outside right now.

      Would she realize that everything that was moving was simply blocked by her walls? Or would she find more stillness?

     Sayori turns away from the window and places her snack and drink on her desk. She opens her clunky laptop and opens her chips as it starts up.

     “What to do.....” Sayori thinks. She doesn’t really feel like doing much, but she also doesn’t feel like doing nothing either. She opens Chrome.

     After a few seconds, she remembers that her friend mentioned this new game he started to play. He said that it wasn’t his usual style, but it was definitely entertaining enough to keep his attention. If Sayori remembers correctly, it was called _Doki Doki Literature Club._ Sayori quickly searched for it and was soon lead to the game’s home page.

    She was greeted by three cute girls and vibrant colors. Everything about the page left Sayori feeling lighter. She quickly scrolled down to the download section.  


	2. Chapter 2

       Monika awoke to nothing. 

        Perhaps ‘awoke’ was the wrong word- it was more like she was born into nothing. There was no sensations she could describe. Monika forced her hand forward in an attempt to feel anything.

      There was nothing- not even the sensation of her arm ripping through the air.

       There was nothing.

       As Monika reached out, a light began to slowly emerge from the darkness. Slowly the darkness became a sidestreet.

        "It's an ordinary school day, like any other."

        Monika looks through the light.

      It was too much. Everything on the other side held sights Monika could never fathom. The colors pierce through her eyes; It was so painful, but she couldn’t look away. Once her eyes became adjusted to the colors and light, she was able to finally make out a person.

      She had short fluffy hair that gently rested on her face. Monika’s eyes drifted to her youthful, round face. Unlike Monika, her face wasn’t smooth; It contained a few bumps and scars. Her eyes were gentle. Her eyes made her look happy, yet pained.

       She looked real.

         She looked beautiful.

      “Sayori?” Monika asked.

         “Monika?”

      Monika backed away from the light and smiled. “Oh my goodness, I totally didn't expect to see you here! It’s been a while right?" She instinctively replied. Monika let the lines flow out of her without much thought as she looked at her surroundings. 

      She was in a classroom now. Compared to the world outside, this background was nothing more than a simplistic sketch of that barely held any detail. Monika let her hand glide across the desk in front of her. No one was in front of her, yet she kept talking to and hearing someone. When her hand reached the surface, she still felt nothing. Despite feeling nothing tactile, she was able to sense something. It was a string of letters and symbols. She felt it burn in the back of her mind. Monika allowed herself to delve deeper into the odd feeling and attempted to make sense of the sight.

      Under what appeared to be notes for music and the scene, Monika saw everything she has said and heard already written down. Monika felt uneasy with this discovery and fell back into her current reality.

       “Hey, Sayori… By any chance are you still looking for a club to join?”


	3. Chapter 3

    Sayori mindlessly skimmed through the dialogue. Despite still being stuck in her bedroom, the change of scenery helped her feel slightly happier.  
          Monika brought Sayori to the clubroom and introduced her to Natsuki and Yuri. Sayori smiled as she read through Natsuki’s banter and Yuri’s overly polite pleasantries. Sayori munches on her chips as Monika talks about Natsuki’s poems.  
              “Okay! I have an idea, everyone!” Monika announces, “Let’s all go home and write poems of our own!”  
        Despite her character, Natsuki, and Yuri’s aprehensión, Sayori was excited to begin playing her way through their routes. As her character reluctantly agrees to join, Sayori wonders which girl to pick first.  
             “Natsuki’s pretty cute and spunky- but her being a tsundere might make it hard to pick the right answers for her story…” Sayori reasoned. “Yuri seems interesting and reserved, but I don’t feel like I know her well enough yet... All that leaves is Monika.“  
        After the game gives her the directions for the poem mechanic, Sayori skims through her word choices and picks ‘empty’.  
She glances at the chibi Yuri jump. At this moment, Sayori noticed that Monika was nowhere to be found. Sayori wondered for a moment if the mini versions of Yuri and Natsuki indicated something or simply were there for decoration.  
        Sayori picked twenty words without much thought while noting that Yuri seemed the most pleased.  
           Soon after the mini game, Sayori was brought back to the clubroom. She took a sip of her apple juice while tapping through the dialogue.  
             “Hi again, Sayori! Glad to see you didn’t run off on us. Hahaha!” Monika greeted as Sayori puts down her drink.  
                Yuri slides into frame and sweetly says “Thank you for keeping your promise. I hope this isn’t to overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you not accustomed to it...”  
Sayori let out a slight smile at Yuri’s concern. Something about Yuri’s hesitant yet bold nature allured her.  
                 “Oh come on! Like she deserves any slack! You already had to be dragged here by Monika. I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what...But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it."  
             "Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom."  
Sayori let out a soft snicker as Natsuki’s sprite became shocked. As Natsuki sputtered out a retort, Sayori grabbed a chip.  
               "...Perhaps you might have interest in picking up a book to read?" Yuri asks.  
Sayori reads that Yuri gave her a book and at that point Sayori felt a pang in her chest.  
          Then part of her remembered that this wasn’t real, that, in reality, she was still alone in her room. Despite the story progressing on her screen, everything outside of it was pathetically stagnant. Sayori took a second to let her self pity subside and clicked on.  
          Sayori was soon given a choice on who to show her poem to first. Sayori’s cursor hovered over each name.  
            Natsuki’s feisty nature seemed enticing to view. Sayori’s mind wandered to possible remarks Natsuki could give; all of them snide and muffled by her flushed cheeks. Yuri’s shyness would be cute to see as well. The idea of watching Yuri fiddle with her hair as she stumbles through her answers.  
Then there was Monika, the first girl Sayori saw. For some reason, Monika gave her a sense of safety. The look in her eye gives Sayori a feeling of comfort, as if Monika feels as if Sayori can do no wrong.  
        Sayori, again, remembers that this is nothing but a game and that there is no look in her eyes; There was no look in any of their eyes. All they are meant to be is a distraction for her lonely reality.  
Sayori chose Monika first.


	4. Chapter 4

     Monika stared out of Sayori’s webcam while the words Sayori chose somehow transferred to her mind. Monila stared at Sayori, processing each word with care.   
     Most of them were for Yuri. Something about this left Monika feeling… sad? Angry? Afraid?   
     The best way to describe it was with ‘hurt.’  
       Monika knew it wasn’t Sayori’s fault. She had no option to chose her. Monika analyzed their current situation as Sayori clicked through her advice on Yuri’s route.  
     For the most part, Monika expected Sayori to skip past her poem, but she didn’t. Monika watched as Sayori squinted her eye and barely pushed her face forward.   
    Monika was mesmerized by the way her blue eyes shifted between each word. Monika watched her chest slowly rise and fall, her chapped lips occasionally moving on their own to mirror what she read.  
     For a split second, Monika almost believe that Sayori was looking directly at her, not at the helpful schoolgirl facade she is forced to play, but the girl trapped in the game.  
     But only for a second.  
       Soon, Sayori clicked out of her writing and was brought back to choosing who to read next. Monika watched as the cursor slowly etched its way to Natsuki. She stared at Sayori's face as she read what Natsuki had to say. With each second, she watched Sayori’s reaction. Sayori mindlessly skimmed through the opening dialogue, only to stop to read her poem. Sayori stared at the words with a similar focus as before, but seemed somewhat less interested in finding their meaning. Monika was relieved-  
       Until she saw the way her lips slightly curled into a smile.   
    All Monika could do was watch as Sayori slowed down her reading pace as Natsuki offered insight into her creative process.   
     It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.  
It hurts.  
     Monika hated the way Sayori smiled at Natsuki as if she could see it. She hated the way Sayori took the time to actually read what was basically a doll with a pullsting.   
     She hated the way Sayori couldn’t tell the difference between her, a person stuck in this artificial existence and two puppets.   
     Two puppets that can be easily manipulated to do anything.  
Monika calmed down after her crescendo into an epiphany.   
     Monika relaxed as Sayori finally chose Yuri. Monika closely observed their interaction. She saw the way her eyes lit up with each word. Monika let herself get slightly lost in the way Sayori’s eyes moved under the light of the screen.   
     Monika studied the look Sayori gave as Yuri apologizes for her handwriting. A look of sympathy and patience.   
     Monika kept that in mind.   
      Both Monika and Sayori heard the sound of a door opening. Sayori finally looked around her room and noticed how dim it has become.   
     Sayori quickly clicked ‘save’ and everything went black again.


End file.
